


Accolades and Rewards (2008)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Canon Related, Community: 30kisses, Denial of Feelings, Gen, Internal Monologue, Jealousy, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-31
Updated: 2008-01-31
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hakkai is honoured for saving a town from destruction at the hands of a bat demon, Sanzo's mind starts to wander at the ceremony...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accolades and Rewards (2008)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 30kisses, prompt#7 - 'superstar'

_I hate this. I hate that I can't say a damned word, because then I'll look like the world's biggest asshole. Not that I really care about what the world thinks about me. But, I do care what **he** thinks._

_The woman's lucky she sparked something in Hakkai. If he hadn't taken it so personally, hell, if he hadn't had that **look** on his face when he saw her, I'd have told them it was none of our business and kept on driving. But no…Houfa reminded him of Kanan. Fuck. Every time I think he's making progress, that things are getting a little easier for him, one of these damned tarts shows up, and he backslides again. God, I need a smoke…how long is this little 'ceremony' going to take anyway? I want to get the hell out of this town and back on the road. Shit, Gojyo's smirking at me – did he see me roll my eyes? Don't make me kill you, you know-it-all kappa… Good; he saw the look._

_Would it be in very poor taste to yawn right now? The mayor – God, he's boring me to death. He's been at this for fifteen minutes now. Yesterday, he was almost ready to get into a fist fight with Hakkai, and today he's going on and on about honour and valour and shit. Not that I disagree with anything he's saying about him, but I can see that Hakkai's embarrassed by the attention. He never was one to play the hero. Well, that's not true. He does all the time. He's just not looking to be the superstar. That's Gojyo's schtick. He thinks it helps him score. Moron._

_Oh no…no, don't do that, you idiot. He – shit. He just turned the floor over to Hakkai…and there's that uncomfortable laugh of his. At least 'kai'll keep it brief. Thank the gods for small miracles. Hm…he looks pale. He's doing a good job of hiding the tremor, though. It's not the crowd that's bothering him. It's the focus on him. If I didn't know first hand how good he is at keeping it together, I'd be expecting him to blush at any moment. That's good…just a quick 'it was no trouble, really', and now he's ready to move on._

_Damn it. **Presentations**? I wonder – shit…Goku's getting antsy. If I say anything to him, he's just going to whine and disturb everyone. And he's not going to get subtle. Subtle for Goku is a fan upside the head, and even then, I'm not always sure the message is received. Oh great…an assload of baked goods. Fantastic. I'm sure Goku will have them devoured before we crest the first ridge out of town. Glutton._

_Did the mayor just say that was it? Everyone is applauding, so…shit, no. No one else is moving. No, wait…oh hell! It's Houfa. Yes, yes, very nice speech – make him an honorary townsperson, and ha ha, yes, let's all have a laugh as we give Hakkai a woman's qi pao. I'm going to burn that thing at the next town we stop in. Or make the kappa wear it. Ok…bad idea. I almost started laughing with that one._

_What's this? Now she's **kissing** him?! That bitch! And her stupid fiancé is standing there and smiling as she does it. Typical. A woman throws herself all over a man, like it's some great reward. Damn it…he's not encouraging her, but he sure as hell isn't pushing her away! And there's that look again…I'm sure he was imagining it was Kanan. That's bullshit! Ok, now I'm pissed. **Why** am I pissed? This is stupid. And now I want to get the hell out of here. Where's my damned lighter? I don't give a shit any more; I'm lighting up right now…_

"Sanzo," Goku whispers, "You can't smoke in here…"

"Shut up, baka saru."

_Get the hell out of my way, you stupid chimp. Good boy. Thank the gods, I beat everyone else outside, and damn, if this isn't the best tasting cigarette ever. Glad Hakuryuu's ready to go…Hm. Hakkai sure keeps him nice and clean…_

"That's right, my little friend…it's not worth the pain in the ass."

"Sanzo, are you alright?" Goku asks.

_God, does he have to be so damned loud? Well, kiss the silence good bye..._

"Yeah, what's got your knickers in a twist, Your Holiness?" Gojyo echoes.

"Bite me, assholes."

"Sanzo?" Hakkai says gently.

_Shit, why'd I have to look down at my arm? He was going to put his hand on it. And what's that look? Concern? Yes, but there's something else. Gratitude? Mm hmm…but also…adoration? Heh…Ok, can't grin…_

"What is it?"

"Thank you," he says simply.

"Ch, whatever… Is our business here settled?"

"It is."

"Then let's get the hell out of here, ne?"

_God, I love that smile. And off we go, for another who knows how many hours of the saru's whining and the kappa's idiocy. At least until I get pissed off enough to stop to get them away from me for a few minutes. As I said, it's not worth the pain in the ass. Except that it is._


End file.
